Change
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Saruhiko bekommt ein etwas verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Vermutlich eins, dass er immer am meisten gewollt hat. SaruMi, und wenn du ganz genau liest, noch etwas von Mikoto x Munakata


Zuerst mal, sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass mir sehr wohl bewusst ist, dass heute nicht der 7. November ist. Aber da ich den OS anlässlich des Geburtstages von jemand REALEM geschrieben habe, hoffe ich natürlich man sieht's mir nach (^_^) Hier kommt der OS natürlich ein bisschen später an.

* * *

_Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future._

_- John F. Kennedy_

* * *

Sein Geburtstag. Der Tag des Jahres, der ihn vermutlich am wenigsten von allen interessierte. Zu viele negative Erinnerungen. Genauso, wie er ungefähr ein Drittel seines gesamten Lebens, mit eher schlechten Erinnerungen verknüpfte. Es war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise schrecklich, wie viel Platz eine einzige Person in seinem Leben eingenommen hatte. Er wusste selbst, dass das nicht ganz normal war. Aber es war viel schlimmer, als man diese Person aus seinem Leben hinausgerissen hatte. Aber was hätte er schon tun können. Gegen die Zeit, kam man nun mal nicht an. Und jeder musste irgendwann erwachsen werden.

Misaki Yata. Sein ehemals bester Freund. Und wenn es nach Misaki gegangen war, waren sie nur beste Freunde, und das für immer. Monoton. Ohne das sich jemals irgendwas ändern würde. Tag ein Tag aus.

Tag ein Tag aus, bis auf zwei Tage im Jahr. Geburtstage. Die waren nicht ganz so eintönig.

Sie hatten so gut wie immer zusammen gefeiert. Sowohl Saruhikos, als auch Misakis Geburtstag. Obwohl es zum Ende hin, tatsächlich immer auf dasselbe hinauslief. Die ganze Nacht wurde mit Videospielen totgeschlagen.

Saruhiko Fushimi schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wollte er die unerwünschten Erinnerungen vertreiben. Es ärgerte ihn insgeheim, dass seine Überlegungen in diese Richtung abgedriftet waren. Hatte er tatsächlich so wenig Kontrolle, über sich selbst? Er würde jetzt nicht anfangen, der Vergangenheit hinterher zu trauern, wie ein Teenager, dessen erste große Liebe mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Obwohl ihn die Tatsache störte, dass der Vergleich nicht vollkommen unzutreffend zu sein schien.

Zumindest kannte er nicht viele Freunde, die sich zerstritten und danach in einer derartigen Manier rebellierten, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. Wenn er ehrlich war, gar keine. Was möglicherweise daran liegen könnte, dass er außer Misaki nie wirkliche Freunde gehabt hatte. Und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert, nachdem es zwischen ihnen zum Bruch gekommen war.

Saruhiko schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Im Grunde wollte er sich gar nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht in einer Woche. Nie. Er wollte sich selbst lieber nicht eingestehen wie komisch er sein musste. Immerhin waren Saruhiko und Misaki ja hauptsächlich „auseinander gegangen", weil Saruhiko eifersüchtig gewesen war. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte jetzt die Schuld auf Misaki schieben, so wie er es unterschwellig jedes Mal tat, wenn sie aufeinander trafen, oder er konnte der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Beide waren sie Schuld gewesen. Misaki weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Mikoto anzuhimmeln und Saruhiko selbst, weil er sich geweigert hatte hinzunehmen, dass der Andere jetzt auch Andere Freunde hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht... teilen.

Zum wiederholten Male, versuchte er seine Gedanken umzulenken, aber der Brillenträger hatte die leise Vermutung, dass es ihm mittlerweile unmöglich gelingen würde. Dafür waren unliebsame Erinnerungen viel zu präsent.

Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln registrierte sein Verstand, dass er inzwischen Zuhause angekommen war. Und dass er vermutlich seit ein paar Minuten, in seinen Überlegungen vertieft, im Hausflur stand, in die Leere stierte und sich nicht bewegt hatte. Könnten seine Nachbarn ihn sehen, würden diese etwas zu neugierigen Menschen ihn vermutlich fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war oder ob er etwas vergessen hatte. Saruhiko konnte getrost drauf verzichten. Und eigentlich tat er sein Bestes, um dem dezent Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aber manche Leute brauchten wirklich Leuchtreklame, um gewisse Dinge zu begreifen.

Genauso wie eine gewisse Andere Person, die der Schwarzhaarige mal sehr gut gekannt hatte. Ach, was dachte er denn da? Er ging jede Wette ein, dass er den Skater immer noch in- und auswendig kannte. Besser als dieser laufende Berg Kamamoto es je können würde, oder Mikoto je getan hätte.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog die triefnassen Schuhe aus und stellte sie zur Seite. Es hatte in Strömen geregnet. Irgendwie passend. Vermutlich hatte ihn genau das, in diese Melancholie versetzt.

Auf der Arbeit hatte sich nichts verändert. Nun, nichts Großartiges, zumindest. Nach dem Tod des Roten Königs, war Ruhe eingekehrt. Da HOMRA zur Zeit mit Trauern beschäftigt sein dürfte, konnten diese Schläger auch nichts kaputt machen.

Niemand hatte ihm gratuliert. Es hatte Saruhiko nicht überrascht. Wie sollten sie auch? Er hatte niemandem von seinem Geburtstag erzählt. Er hatte keinen Sinn darin gesehen, von irgendwelchen Leuten beglückwünscht zu werden, mit denen er so gut wie gar nichts am Hut hatte. Aber es wunderte ihn, dass Munakata gar nichts hatte verlauten lassen. Dem blauen König war derartiges sehr wohl zuzutrauen. Er war... auf seine Art und Weise seltsam.

Aber seit Neustem, schien auch Munakata nicht so ganz bei der Sache. Es kam Saruhiko so vor, als würde der Andere selbst unter Mikotos Tod leiden. Zumindest schien sein Verfassung sich von Tag zu Tag ein klein bisschen mehr zu verschlechtern. Auch wenn das blaue Oberhaupt ein guter Schauspieler war. Außerdem schien es ihm zu missfallen, wie sehr Saruhiko sich immer noch von Misaki abhängig machte. Für gewöhnlich war es dem Schwarzhaarigen egal. Beides. Sie hatten sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten des Anderen einzumischen.

Saruhiko sah sich in seiner Wohnung um. Sie war unpersönlich aber geordnet. Würde er ausziehen, würde man sein Verschwinden aber wohl nicht einschätzen können...

In Gedanken fasste er zusammen; Ein Tag der viel zu früh auf der Arbeit begonnen, und mit Überstunden geendet hatte, nach denen er in einem Wahnsinnigen Unwetter durch die halbe Stadt gelaufen und nach hause in eine kalte, einsame Wohnung gekommen war. Er machte sich beim Betreten des Wohnzimmers noch nicht mal die Mühe, das Licht anzuschalten. So passte es gut. Er würde gar nichts mehr tun. Sich einfach ins Bett legen und darauf hoffen, dass der nächste Tag möglichst schnell vorbei ging.

Was für ein Geburtstag...

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong._

Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade vor seiner Badezimmertür angekommen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach leise ins Bett zu gehen und den ungebetenen Besuch im Regen versauern zu lassen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Bei seinem Glück klingelte die Person dort draußen solange Sturm, bis irgendjemand ihr öffnete.

Auch wenn Saruhiko sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wer dort draußen stehen mochte. Er konnte das unaufhörliche Prasseln des Regens gegen jedes der Fenster seiner Wohnung verlauten hören und dieser Jemand machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm? Während jeder geistig gesunde Mensch sich mit einer Tasse warmen Tee in eine Decke vor den Fernseher kuschelt – womöglich noch zu zweit? Sicher, da bestand die geringe Chance, dass jemand ihm doch gratulieren wollte, aber diese war wirklich äußerst gering. Saruhiko umging seine Familie jedes Mal wieder äußerst geschickt und die Einzige Person, die für ihn jemals von Bedeutung gewesen war, hasste ihn und wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Jeder Andere der ihn kannte... Nein. Niemand der ihn kannte, würde sich noch die Mühe machen, sich in dieses Unwetter dort draußen zu wagen und den ganzen Weg bis zu seiner Wohnung auf sich zu nehmen.

Als er die Tür aufriss und seinen Kopf zurück in den Regen streckte, sah er ein großes, leeres Nichts vor sich. Als hätte er es nicht gewusst. Es hatte gar nichts Anderes sein können, als ein dämlicher Klingelstreich. Aber im Grunde konnte es ihm auch egal sein...

Saruhiko verzog das Gesicht und wollte die Tür gerade unwillkürlich zuschlagen, als sein Blick gen Boden glitt und dort einen schlichten, weißen Briefumschlag erblickte, auf dem in einer unsauberen Handschrift etwas geschrieben stand, das bereits zu verwischen drohte. Der ganze Umschlag im allgemeinen, begann langsam aber sicher das Regenwasser in sich aufzusaugen.

»Was zum...?« murmelte der Schwarzhaarige nur wenig begeistert und bückte sich nach dem Umschlag.

Bei näherer Betrachtung wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das Papier gerade noch hatte retten können, auch wenn es Saruhiko ein Rätsel war, welcher Idiot etwas aus Papier in den Regen schmeißt und dann wegrennt.

Er blinzelte überrascht, als er die Worte auf dem Umschlag entzifferte; „Blöder Affe."

Saruhiko riss den Umschlag für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu eilig auf. Beinahe hätte er den Kopf über sich selbst geschüttelt, als er das Stück Papier entfaltete, auf dem nur ein einziger Satz in einer sehr unordentlichen Handschrift geschrieben stand.

_Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich noch immer jedes Mal, wenn ich nach Hause komme, verkünde dass ich wieder da bin, obwohl niemand mehr da ist, der mich hören kann?_

_Happy Birthday._

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte überrascht, als das vertraute Rollen eines Skateboards auf der Nassen Straße, an seine Ohren drang. Selbst durch den prasselnden Regen hindurch, war es noch deutlich zu vernehmen. Hatte dieser Idiot etwa die ganze Zeit irgendwo gewartet?

Saruhiko hatte den Wink verstanden. Er schloss behutsam die Haustür hinter sich.

Offenbar fand er jetzt doch etwas Gutes, am Tod des roten Königs, Mikoto Suoh.


End file.
